


The Ambush

by Jaspre_Rose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Not What It Looks Like, Rape Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 21:29:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6394570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaspre_Rose/pseuds/Jaspre_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Read the tags, all. I don't want to give away too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ambush

After a long day of teaching whining children, Harry likes nothing more than escaping his classroom and finding solace in his personal chambers with a good book, a hot drink, and absolutely no thoughts of the subject he taught. He took over teaching Magical Sexual Education about six years ago at the insistence of Poppy Pomfrey, the previous professor, who claimed she was getting too old to do it. Why he’d said yes, he had no idea, but it was a daily test of his nerves. Harry sighed, ruffled his hair, and shut his door. He was thinking about it again. 

After he tossed his cloak to the side, leaving him in a loose tee shirt and jeans, Harry threw himself on his couch and happily sighed. The only thing that could make this day even remotely better was dealing with the erection he’d been sporting since his free period. Damn Hermione and her racy books… and damn him for reading them! Harry unzipped his jeans, pushed them down his hips a bit, and slowly began stroking himself. A dark figure stepped into view right as he’d started building a rhythm and panting from his exertions.

“Ahem. Professor Potter.”

“Jesus fu- Severus?” Harry cried, pulling a throw blanket over himself. “You scared the hell out of me! What are you doing here?”

“Incredible as it seems, I came to see you. It would seem I got a bit of a show, too.”

“Uh, okay. I’m sorry you had to see that, but these are my rooms, you know. Er, sit down?” Blushing, Harry summoned another cup for Severus and poured him some hot coffee. He didn’t realise how close Severus had sat until he looked back up. “Oh. Um, hello. Coffee?”

“That will do,” Severus replied, took the cup from Harry’s hand, and placed it on the table. “May I ask you a question and get an honest answer?”

“As long as you never mention what you just saw, you can ask anything and everything you want.”

Severus smirked and leaned closer. “Very well. You are twenty-five years old?”

“Yeah. Why?”

“I’m curious. Have you ever had sex, Potter?”

Harry blushed furiously. “Well, yeah. You know that. You’ve caught-”

“Mhmm. I seem to recall the incidents you are speaking of.” Severus eyed Harry head to toe, his gaze lingering on his lap. “I suppose I should have been more direct. Have you ever had sex… with a man?”

“Severus? Oh,” Harry said, fidgeting. “Um, I’m straight so… No. I can’t even imagine wanting to.”

“Then this evening is going to become rather awkward.”

“What’s this about, Severus?” Harry asked, inching further away from his co-worker. “If there’s something I can help you with, tell me. Otherwise, I have things I could be doing.”

“Yes,” Severus said and pointedly eyed Harry’s lap. “I’m quite sure you do. Come closer, Potter. I’m not going to hurt you.”

“I’d feel more comfortable if you left, Severus. Something doesn’t feel right with you and I don’t want to find out what it is.”

“I am perfectly fine.” Severus stretched out in his seat, laid his head against the back of the couch, and gave Harry a lazy look. “I’m merely starved for human interaction. Oblige me for a while?”

“That’s it?”

“Mhmm.”

Harry’s eyes accidentally drifted to Severus’ lap. “O-okay, yeah. Sure. So, um, what do you want to talk about?”

“Lately, I’ve been thinking about my days as a spy in the ranks of the Dark Lord.” Harry winced and Severus closed his eyes. “I’ve done many things, Potter.”

“I’m sorry,” Harry said and shifted closer, his erection nearly forgotten. “Like what?” 

“Murder, torture… rape.” 

“Rape?” Harry swallowed thickly. “Uh, did you do that often?”

Severus opened an eye and looked at Harry. “Yes.” 

“Oh. Well, damn.”

“That’s not the worst of it.” If possible, Severus stretched out even more. “I’ve been wanting to do it again. It’s like an infection of the mind. It’s wormed its way back into my thoughts and I cannot make it leave.”

“Do what?” Harry asked worriedly and Severus slowly turned to give him a predatory smile. “Oh… um, well, you can’t do that. It’s, um, illegal and wrong… and all that. Rape. Bad.” 

“It was a thrill, Potter.” Severus sat up and moved closer. “It was about power, about owning someone completely, about taking their choices away. Every scream, every cry, every pathetic attempt to get away was like the most addictive drug, something you craved more and more until you couldn’t stand it anymore and simply had to take again… and again.”

“Surely you could do something else instead?” Harry nervously licked his lips and scooted away. “Oh, yeah. Hey, I just bought a new chess board. We could start playing chess! It could take your mind off of it.” 

“No, I don’t think so…” 

Severus followed Harry into the corner of the couch, pinned him with his body, and ran his nose along Harry’s jaw line. Absolutely terrified, Harry held perfectly still and didn’t even blink or draw in breath for several agonising seconds. He swallowed past the lump in his throat and tried to meet the other man’s eyes. 

“Severus,” Harry whispered in terror. “Please don’t do this. Think about what you’re doing for a minute. This isn’t who you are. Did you have an accident in your lab? You wouldn’t do this. Please, Severus. Let’s go talk to Albus. He can help.”

“I know perfectly well what I’m doing and I know you won’t say anything. You won’t remember this happened when I’m finished with you anyway. A simple Obliviate is all it’ll take,” Severus purred and slowly started gyrating his hips against Harry’s. “Are you not going to fight me, Potter? I might have to thank you. It will make things much easier, but definitely not as much fun so come on, Potter. Fight me.”

Harry whimpered. “Please don’t. You know I can’t fight you. Please leave and I’ll never mention this happened. I won’t tell anyone, Severus. Please.” 

“Are you panicking, Potter?” Severus sneered and slowly lifted Harry’s shirt up, rubbing his groin against Harry’s harder. “Merlin, you feel amazing… and you’re still hard. That’s telling, don’t you think?” 

“No, I don’t.” Harry struggled to keep his shirt on. “Severus, get off of me! I’m being serious. I don’t want to do this and I know you’re going to regret it later. Get off of me, leave, and I won’t mention this again. Just get out.”

“That won’t be happening.” Severus ripped Harry’s shirt down the front and hungrily eyed him. “Beautiful. One of the better specimens I’ve ever seen.”

Harry groaned and tried knocking Severus off of him, but only succeeded in getting his wrists clenched in one of Severus’ hands, the sharp nails of that hand clawing into his flesh. He cried out and switched tactics, trying to use a leg to dislodge Severus. Everything he tried, Severus easily countered with a simple move and a mocking laugh. Harry could have kicked himself for leaving his wand in his robe. He could still see it peaking out of one of the pockets, but fat lot of good that did him. 

“Get off!” Harry screamed as Severus pulled off his jeans and pants in one move. “Get off of me, you sadistic bastard!” 

Severus waved his wand and Harry went completely rigid, only able to move his eyes and breathe. Oh, that fucking asshole!

“Now you be quiet while I finish getting ready, hmm?” Severus stroked Harry’s cock, amazingly still erect, and laughed darkly when Harry’s eyes started filling with tears and darting around. “You look quite fetching like this, Potter. I may have to do this again.”

A quiet strangled whine was the only response he could give. While Harry watched helplessly, Severus leisurely locked and warded the room from intruders and placed a strong silencing charm around them. Severus then began removing his clothes, folding them, and neatly placing them on the nearby desk. He paused in only his trousers when someone knocked at the door and Harry strained his eyes in that direction, hoping whoever it was would realise that something was going on in his rooms.

“Harry,” Hermione called out. “Harry, are you in there? I need your advice!” 

“Oh, no, Potter.” Severus glanced at Harry and smirked. “I don’t think she can hear you. Cry louder.” 

“Hhhhnnnnn,” Harry managed to get out and Severus snickered. 

“Harry?” Hermione jiggled the door knob a few times and audibly sighed, her voice slowly moving down the hall. “Locked. He’s not there. Of course he’s not. Why did I think he would be in his rooms for once? He’s probably off gallivanting with that old…”

“Perhaps she’ll come back if I call for her. Mrs. Weasley! Hermione! Oh, Hermione!” Severus paused, his eyes on the door, and then shook his head in Harry’s direction while looking believably apologetic. “I don’t think she heard me.” 

“Uuuunnnngggg!” Harry screamed through his teeth. “Nnnnnmmmpppphhhh!” 

“Yes, cry for me. Oh, Merlin,” Severus moaned, his hand palming his erection through his trousers. “That’s it.” 

“MMMMMNNNNNNNGGGG!” 

“Gods, yes. Keep it up for me, hmm?” Harry remained silent and Severus shuddered before pulling his hand away from himself. “It’s probably for the best, anyway. Wouldn’t want me to come too soon, now would you?” 

Severus removed his trousers, now proudly wearing only dark grey boxers, and conjured some rope. Harry watched him, his breath coming shallow and fast. This was really going to happen! Fuck. 

Once more turning his attention back to Harry, Severus positioned him on his stomach on the floor. Unable to fight, Harry soon found himself staring at the carpet and a wand silently tapped his back twice. When he realised he could move again, he tried to arch his back and get away, but Severus pinned him down. 

“Let me go,” Harry screamed into the carpet while Severus manhandled his legs, pushing them underneath his chest. “Stop!” 

“You should know by now, Mr. Potter, that I always get what I want.” Severus stopped talking long enough to bind Harry’s hands behind his back, effectively taking away the only weapon he had left. “Now be a good little boy and stop screaming or I will gag you. Besides, it’s not as if anyone can hear you.”

“Why are you doing this?” Harry cried, tears actually escaping his eyes at a steady pace and wetting his face. Severus kneeled behind Harry and paused, his hands spreading Harry’s cheeks apart. 

“Truthfully? Because the idea of you being completely helpless before me and crying out from what I’m doing to you is the only thing I’ve been able to think about all week.”

“Severus, please. I’m begging you!” Harry jerked and sucked in a deep breath. “Stop now. Please don’t-”

Severus cursed under his breath and quickly thrust inside Harry’s body, ripping an involuntary scream from Harry’s throat. 

“Fuck, Potter. You look so pretty when you beg.”

“Oh, gods!” Harry screamed. “Please don’t… Stop! Severus, please…”

“Did you know… Fuck, yes, Potter.” Severus stopped, flipped Harry onto his back, and thrust back into his body. Harry cried out once again. “Merlin save me.”

“Please,” Harry moaned, crying louder when every thrust jarred his bound and pinned arms. “Severus, please.”

Severus glanced down at Harry’s face, swore loudly, and changed his angle. He hissed when Harry’s arse muscles tightened around him at the unexpected jolt of pleasure and began angling each thrust that way. After a few minutes in which Severus relentlessly moved and Harry cried out for him to stop, Severus chuckled. 

“Did you know-” he breathed. “Of the many I have done this with, you won’t be the first to come for me.”

“Severus, stop, please!” Harry begged again, his voice sounding hoarse. 

“No,” Severus growled and tightened his hold on Harry’s hips. “Fuck, you’re so tight. Best I’ve ever had.”

Severus’s thrusts had become more erratic and, feeling a ball of pleasure building in his own belly, Harry hissed in unwilling pleasure and arched up for more. 

“I hate you so much,” Harry moaned. “I hate you! Please! Oh, gods, please. Severus, stop!” 

Severus’s breath stuttered. His thrusts became brutal as his right hand slipped down to Harry’s leaking erection. Harry cried out at the first brush of Severus’s fingers and then screamed moments later when his orgasm ripped through him. Severus followed not long after and collapsed onto Harry’s chest, barely remembering to catch himself on his elbows so he wouldn’t crush him to death. Harry found his breath first and planted a kiss on Severus’s sweaty cheek. 

“God, Severus, I love you. You know that, right?”

“Mmm,” Severus hummed into Harry’s neck and waved his hand to banish the rope around Harry’s wrists. “Thank you for letting me carry out that fantasy, Harry.”

“My pleasure. Seriously. There’s only one thing I need right now.”

“What is it?”

“Kiss me?”

Severus complied and took his time, just savouring the flavours of Harry’s mouth. When he finally pulled back, Harry was looking at him oddly. 

“What?”

“Severus, you’ve never really…”

Severus rolled his eyes. “No, I didn’t and none of us were ever ordered to do such a thing. To this day, I’m 99% sure the Dark Lord didn’t even have the necessary equipment to enjoy the show had there actually been one.”

“Why wouldn’t he?”

“Well, did he really have a nose, Harry?” Severus asked, brow arched, and finally leaned back. “Come on. How about you get off that floor before you’re complaining all night about sore hips?”

Rather than do as Severus had suggested, Harry splayed himself out on the floor and tucked his hands under his head. He winced when Severus slipped out and then smiled when the older man moved impossibly closer to him. 

“You know, Severus, you hide it well, but you’ve got a wicked sense of humour.”

Severus smirked. “I was being serious. Now get up. Have I hurt you?”

“No, but there for a second, I thought I was going to be.” Harry grimaced. “I forgot to prepare myself.”

“Yes, well, when you started asking why I was doing this- you’ve been working on your acting and I heartily approve- I took the opportunity to observe you without truly breaking character.” Severus looked exasperated. “You were as dry and tight as a nun’s-”

“Meh!” Harry interrupted. “I get it. You couldn’t do the stretching without breaking character and there’s no way you were going in dry… so spell?”

“Exactly.” 

“God, you’re so… Thank you.”

Harry tugged Severus down on top of him again and slowly kissed him, the kiss becoming more heated the longer it lasted. Severus finally pulled back and moved, forcing Harry to do the same. When they stilled, Severus was leaning against the front of the couch and Harry was leaning against his chest. They stayed silent and in that position for some minutes. 

“Harry, why are you…” Severus leaned forward and his eyes widened when he realised why Harry’s hand kept tapping his leg. “Are you hard again?”

“Yeah,” Harry hissed. “You’re so warm and naked and I just kept thinking about everything you just did to me. Gods…”

Severus replaced Harry’s hand and let him thrust up into it while he worked on nibbling his neck and leaving a vibrant mark for Harry to find later. Preferably in the company of someone like Minerva, which would embarrass him so much.

“Did you have a good day?” Severus asked, his voice dipping into a smooth rumble. He continued holding his fist still and enjoyed the sight of Harry’s cock head appearing and disappearing. 

“Mmmm, yes. Talked to Poppy after breakfast.”

“And?” 

“Pregnant.” Harry placed both hands on either side of Severus’ legs and used them to thrust his groin up faster. “Severus, please, I cant-”

Severus wrapped his free arm around Harry’s sternum, holding him still, and used the hand still on Harry’s cock to rapidly jerk him to completion. Harry came with a silent scream and shuddered through his release, trying and failing to thrust up several times. When Harry slumped against his chest, Severus lifted his hand and licked the come from it with a contented groan. 

“You always taste so damned good.”

Harry laughed weakly. “That was brilliant.”

“It was nice. So what were you saying before?”

“You were right. I’m…” Harry made a face and then continued in an irritated mutter, “Pregnant.”

“I do believe I told you so.” Severus smirked. “I could feel the change in your body.”

“Yeah, thanks, stud. Next time you’re so convinced you’ve planted one in the garden, just keep it to yourself.”

“I cannot help it if I’m as fertile as I told you,” Severus teased and then became serious. “Are you okay with this?”

“Well, yeah. Don’t be stupid, Severus. Merlin.” Harry paused. “Um, are you?”

“Don’t be stupid, Harry. Merlin.”

“Don’t mock me! That was a serious question.”

Severus sighed. “As was mine.”

“We knew this would happen when you stopped using that spell, right?”

“And neither of us mentioned it once.”

“Or fought it…” Harry suddenly grinned. “You wanted a baby. Didn’t you, Severus?”

“Perhaps. You wanted one, as well. Didn’t you?”

“Maybe.”

“So why are we still discussing this?” Severus grumbled.

“Because you’re adorable when you’re uncomfortable. I’ll let it go for now, though. How did you get Hermione in on this?”

“I didn’t. That was all ad lib.”

Harry blinked. “Very nice. Wonder what she wanted.”

“I’ve no clue. Come on, Harry. Let’s go get dressed and head down to dinner.”

“Ah, do we have to? I don’t wanna go,” Harry huffed, pretending to pout. “I wanna stay up here all night and be buggered until Saturday morning.”

“Tomorrow’s Friday, you moron, not Saturday.”

“I know,” Harry whispered huskily and Severus’ body twitched at the suggestion. “What do you think?”

“We’ll eat in here when we get hungry,” Severus quickly decided and narrowed his eyes. “We have to keep the house elves busy, after all. Did you eat lunch?”

“No, but it’s better to take a Puking Pastille on an empty stomach and then immediately eat. We’ll need Minerva to see us throwing up so we can get out of our classes tomorrow.”

“Wrong. She needs to see you throwing up and me caring for you like the wonderful husband I am. I refuse to swallow anything that came from the Weasley twins, Harry.”

“Well, I would hope so,” Harry joked and Severus rolled his eyes. “Okay, bad joke.”

“You think?”

Severus pushed Harry away from him, stood up, and swooped down to grab him up. Once on his feet, Harry captured Severus’s lips in another kiss and happily sighed when he pulled away. 

“You’re great, you know?”

“Mhmm.”

“Happy anniversary, Severus.”

“Happy anniversary, Harry. Two years, was it?” Harry slapped Severus, who laughed. “I was kidding. Four years and counting. Now…”

“Put me down!” 

With Harry gently hanging over his shoulder, Severus marched to their bedroom door, pushed it open, and then kicked it shut behind him. When he carefully placed Harry down on the bed, something that was accompanied by one of Harry’s happy sighs, he finally allowed himself to smile. He had an amazing husband and a child on the way. He couldn’t be happier. 

“I love you, Harry.”

“I love you, too.” Harry’s happy smiled morphed. “Now get down here and fuck me before I’m forced to ride you whether you like it or not.” Harry paused and his eyes widened. “Now that’s a fantasy I want to play out someday.”

Ah, yes. Life was very good indeed.


End file.
